User talk:Joey 066
Hey, 'sup? |} Hi Hi Joey! I love Sonic too! Who's you're fave? I like Tails, Shadow, Amy and Cream. And Cream's tiny guy's that float above her head. thundervikkiangel x Thundervikkiangel 17:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I like Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Chaos, Metal Sonic, Blaze, Silver, and all the Chao. oh. btw Cream's little friend is her Chao, Cheese (cream cheese. lol) I like Blaze and Silver too. I hadn't thought of them. What Sonic games do you have? Thundervikkiangel 17:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I have Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Riders(The original one, not Zero gravity), Shadow The Hedgehog, and Sonic Battle. My dad has my Sonic adventure 2 battle. I left it at his house purposefully. I say Omega, Shadow, Silver, Jet, Rouge, Storm, Nega, Eggman and Knuckles are the best.Riot\AU 17:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) i guess. the one person i am really not a fan of, Is Amy. She annoys me, the little stalker. i mean seriously. sonic likes her only a little. I like Amy because of that huge mallet. And Amy and Sonic were gonna go on a date in Sonic & the Black Knight.Riot\AU 17:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah. i forgot about that. they actually went on a date in a sonic X comic(only because sonic lost a bet to knuckles, and Sonic knew absolutely nothing about dates. he went to Team Chaotix to find out how, and they barely helped). oh btw, i need some serious help! i wanna write a blog, but i need ideas! and when i say a blog, i mean one like Blanky's little fanfiction. (That is still good)*Nods* yes blanky, like an RP(whatever that means/is) Well, i like all these ideas. i may use both Riot's and Kogasa's ideas. maybe u guys can be main characters:) New Blog! I have a new blog. it is a brawl one. enjoy:)Joey 066 16:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) B-day! My b-day is comin g soon EMHE Hi Joey! Random question: I was watching Extreme Makeover Home Edition, and thier was a family from Rhode Island and I think that they had the same last name as you. Was it your family? thundervikkiangel x Thundervikkiangel 09:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I dont think so.*blinks*Joey 066 21:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! }} *blushes*thank you!Joey 066 21:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) AND THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT, POKEMON HEARTGOLD!}} YAY!!~~ Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) thank you vikkiJoey 066 13:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Late Birthday! Hi Joey! Sorry I'm late! I couldn't come on MySims wiki yesterday, so I didn't know, but.... HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!! Here's your pressie... Happy Late Birthday! Thundervikkiangel 14:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) *hugs her* Thank You SOOOOOOOOOO Much! i owe ya. i owe all the nice users. except Lisa. She is mean. Hi! To Kimberly:No problemo. if u want, u could join some blogs, maybe some Rp's(Role-plays) i have some. Some? Joey, you're obsesed with RPs! You don't have some, you have hundreds! '' thundervikkiangel x well, they let me think up things. please join my KH rp soon. if u have any questions about it, just ask me. To Kimb:no problem. you ask me any questions about it, and i will try to answer. Quiz Bowl Ah. thanks summer chan*smiles*Joey 066 23:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) To kogasa:um...i wasnt planning on it.*turns into antiform sora* Fear me!!! Bad news @ neural: sorry. it is hard for me to write back. anyways, in the first future Neon, didnt you say i could be from that dimension as long as i didnt bring in any monsters* THE CAKE WAS A LIE!!! Joey 066 13:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sonic RP just wondering if you knew...}} Strange. must be a problemJoey 066 21:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) }} YAY!!! Joey 066 21:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) }} Warrior RP GAME SHOWZ I'm makin' a game show. With MySims Wiki users, as oppose to game characters. I want you to be in it. Yes? No? Answer on me talk page. SpecialAgentKat 20:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Wha? What you talkin about? i only hated Lisa because she was being rude and i believe she threatened Blanky.Joey 066 13:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) another random RP Hey guys! this is my plot for Thundervikkiangel's Another Random RP. My character goes back to the world where he met Max and everyone, then gets captured by gozen and sue ann and brought to the School. a few people then have to save him. How is that for a plot? Joey 066 13:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice plot! Sim Request @blanky: 1.dont care. 2.can it be like yuki's mouth actually? 3.General ideaJoey 066 22:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks blank and zeus. and random? my hair color, eye and skin color are those. i just dont have vamp teeth.Joey 066 22:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) @ random:well, i didnt care about how the outfit looked. though yuki will kill me for having her teeth. thanks guys.Joey 066 23:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks gemmaJoey 066 09:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) FriPASTAend }} thanks dude. MYSIMS AGENTS RP PLOT!!! ok this is it. during a mmission, joey gets kidnapped by wren and is subjected to a hypnodisc, which forces him to work for morcucorp, and his teammates must save him. how is that so far? @kogasa:who knows? Shhhh.... That will be all.}} Thanks holli.Joey 066 21:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, under the sim request section of my talkpage. Hi! I just wanna thank you for comin to my RPs. Your a cool user! Please see my other blogs if ya have the time and see ya in the RPs. IbbyWonder6 01:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Here... Thanks Ib.Joey 066 00:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ' ' Walfas Thanks kogasa. also? IMA FIREN MAH LAZAR!! Joey 066 21:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Least Favorite User Thing well, i dont think anyone pays attention. if i get rid of it, will you guys stop riding me about it?!?! MapleStory Super Transformation well, i dunno. Scape of Rune ahJoey 066 00:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) DOCUMENTARY no thnx. Joey 066 21:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Touhou themes I LOVE Parsee's theme! It's really peaceful and stuff. And Parsee is just plain awesome. I based off Saigi from her and Medicine Melancholy. And, jealousy is my sin. o.o }} ok...even though i dont know about Parsee.Joey 066 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) But not as awesome as Alice~ <3 Her theme is good too. Even my grandma thought it was good! I was just playing Perfect Cherry Blossom, then my grandma called me and said that it sounded good. }} Interesting...Joey 066 15:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Invader Zim is Invading! i tried making a word bubble, and failedJoey 066 14:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) }} NUDGE, OUR NEWEST MEMBER OF THE FAMILY!!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH A TOUHOU-SSB STORY! }} Hi, wanna be friends? Can You Keep a Secret? }} Ransom sticky notes. What does he exactly say? Your word bubble be coolio. }} I don't even go on Facebook, so ja.}} }} Publicity }} Hi there. And uh...what do you need help with? Path of Radiance?}} }} }} I still don't see why you need to know Ike.}} It's not really necessary to the plot, is it?}} }} Swish! Linkin Park Salin here, in a controll. }} QUESTIONTHING }} Heya~! BLURP! Friendship ' }} Hi, im new to wiki and u seem quite nice, so hi, i guess Hmmmm.... Vocaloid OMG, REALA DOESN'T WEAR PANTS!? Youki! }} RP Beginnings! and here is something else! REPLY OR I WILL CALL THE ELDER GODS TO KILL YOU!}}''' Man, that fire's from LAST EPISODE, how is that still goin'? }} Princess Britt! }} I WANT CHEESECAKE, NOW GIVE IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 23:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) By the Fireside }} NAUGHTEH FREAK! Rollback Rights Daily for 7! Oh, and: }} P. Diddy is not your friend Career Explanation Not for the whole game, but just around the beginning.}} ZOMBEHS! I MAKE FIRE!!! OOH OOH OOH!!! Rocking around, the giant tree, with a huge purple noodle... To infinity...AND BEYOND! }} wussup wassabi??? um... yeah, hi... thanks for my first talk item on my page. Yeah. I know I'm new here and how do u upload photos or pics on profile. I'm getting really hard on this! I looked at Gold somethings's pictures and mini animations and theyre really funny. ok thats all. bye!!!!!!!! :) oh ok MySims Cutie 142 00:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) hey hey hey joey wazzup MySims Cutie 142 03:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC)